


Walking up hill

by Agvarina



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Joke Fic, M/M, just something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina





	Walking up hill

"HURRY UP" Inuyasha yelled at the group as they were walking up a steep hill.  
"Calm Down Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back.

"psst Kagome don`t you think it`s weird how Sesshomaru chose to walk in the back"Sango asked.

Sesshomaru had joined the group unexpectedly few weeks earlier.  
Said man was now walking only a few feet behind Miroku.

"yeah. Shouldn`t he be wanting to walk in the front?" Kagome wondered.  
"Maybe he just wanted to be little further away from Inuyasha" Miroku chimed in cheerfully causing the girls to start giggling.

Little did the group know that the great Yokai Lord of the west chose to walk in the back.  
Only because it gave him a magnificent angle to stare at the Monks nice ass.


End file.
